My Wife, My Queen
by Eternal Megatron
Summary: Ren and Fabia love each other but when Serena turns Evil, what makes them stay together? Rate M for Ren's Death, lemons, nudity, and coarse language you have been warned. ON HIATUS.
1. Shocking news!

My Wife, My Queen

Me: This one is about Re- speak of the devil (A.K.A Me) there they are.

Fabia: Hey Z this story is about us right.

Me: Right and Congratulations.

Fabia: On what? _*gasps*_ You jerk!

Ren: Before this gets out of hand Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras does not own bakugan.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. Shocking News!<p>

* * *

><p>Ever since the war with Gundalia was over. Ren and Fabia had gotten close.<p>

They were in love but one thing was stopping them… Fabia's sister Queen Serena.

Serena didn't want Gundalians being line for the throne.

Basically she tried anything to break them up because he walked in on her and Elright going at it. (A.N hot and steamy if you must know.)

* * *

><p>Present Time<p>

Shun was comforting Fabia after Ren walked out on her. (Now don't hate until you read the rest.) This started when he had heard about hers and Shun's arranged marriage. Lo and behold, the culprit of this scheme happened to be Serena the witch herself.

He was furious with her.

"Serena! What's your problem? Fabia is a sweet person and you decide to mess with her feelings. You did that with Jin and now you plan on hurting her again? Some sister you are!" Ren shouted.

She did something that no one thought a royal would do; she laughed like a madman.

"I am not Serena, I am Saran, (A.n the name was an error but I liked it) mother of the Neathian elites. Our Future is to destroy Gundalia and any other world that would oppose us! Barodius and The Twelve Orders, along with getting that old fool Nurzak to sign a Treaty of Surrender. That way, we can take all Bakugan including yours. The reason for the whole war was distorted boy. Your past was never filled with darkness like everyone thought it was." She replied deviously. He looked very shocked, he always remembered growing up in the darkness with Linehalt. Everyone else remembered the exact same version of it. Did the twisted and manipulative words of the old emperor actually make sense? Was what he said true? He didn't know. "O.K,… Saran" Ren continued. "Wait a minute, whoa, whoa, whoa…whoa so this means you're y-y-y-you-you-your-your-you're p-p-p-pr-pr-p-*ahem* pregnant?" "Yes, and I plan on killing you if you interfere with my plans." She finished.

He and Fabia were in danger.

* * *

><p>Me: <em>*Still arguing with Fabia.*<em> HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT ASK REN!

Ren: Review please._ *Turns and runs away.*_

Fabia: Get back here!_ *Runs after him*_

Me: _*Watches the two run around.*_ Those two seem to be in love.


	2. Trust him

My Wife, My Queen

Me: It's time to update some fanfics.

Ren: Finally our story gets updated.

Fabia: Yeah what's up with that?

Me: I had a lot of stuff on my plate. Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras does not own bakugan.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Trust Him<p>

* * *

><p>Reeling in shock in be the lowest term you could think of. But Ren just shrugged it off and went to the wedding.<p>

He was still invited though, but they knew how much he didn't want to be there.

Everyone Had know about Fabia and Ren from watching them both. (*Cough* Stalking.*Cough*) You could tell that they were in love almost completely, but then here they were.

Maybe the eyes can really deceive you. They looked so happy together; and then unhappy apart. The question was: Did Fabia really love Ren or was she just using him?

The answer, from everyone else's point of view, seemed to point to yes.

Everyone he knew was there: His friends from the twelve orders, the brawlers, and Nurzak.

Soon the wedding ceremony started. (Because of my knowledge or lack thereof of weddings, I wouldn't be able to explain the whole show. So let's get on with it.) They got to the part where the minister asked Fabia if she would marry Shun. She said 'no'. And Ren ran out of the temple.

"Fabia you fool!" Saran shouted. From out of nowhere Serena appeared with Commander Elright. Now she appeared different: her skin was green, her eyes were scarlet red, her stomach was large and protruded through her clothes.

"Trust him Fabia; he left for the right reasons." Shun said mysteriously.

What did he have to do with the events taking place?

* * *

><p>Me: Sorry if it's not good I rushed. Still R&amp;R please<p> 


	3. AN MUST READ

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
